starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Geonosian
Geonosians, often called Geos or bugs, were an semi-insectoid species native to the planet Geonosis. Geonosians resided in catacomb-like hive colonies beneath the organic-looking spires. Notable Geonosians included Poggle the Lesser, Gizor Dellso, and Sun Fac, who all held important roles in the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Biology and appearance Like many insectile species, Geonosians had a hard chitin exoskeleton that provided protection from physical impacts and bouts of radiation that occasionally showered their world, elongated faces and multi-jointed limbs. Geonosians were strong despite their thin builds, and were capable of constructing massive hives and factories in concert. They were classed as a semi- or quasi-insectoid sentient species. The physical attributes of a Geonosian tended to vary depending on the caste that they were born into. The head of a Geonosian was elongated and large with their skulls ridged on the top and by the side where they had bulbous, thick-lidded eyes. Typically, they had two varieties, the leading aristocrats and the warrior drones. Normally, their skin was reddish, and they had a slender frame. They were somewhat resistant to the radiation that struck their homeworld, but tended to live underground to escape this phenomenon. They were bipedal and walked on two legs. Their toe structure allowed them to cling to rock crags. However, some also possessed leathery rapid-fluttering wings that emerged from their shoulder blades. In some specimens, the wings were not used after their youth, and service drones had vestigial wings. Geonosians stood 1.6 to 1.8 meters in height. Geonosians between the ages of one and six were classed as children, whilst those seven to ten were young adults. An adult was between 11 and 35, whilst middle age was 36 to 50 and old age was 51 to 64. A venerable age for a Geonosian was over the age of 65 years. The Ur-Greedle were close evolutionary cousins of the Geonosians and developed from the same insectoid forebears. No Force-users were known to exist amongst this species. Society and culture The majority of Geonosians were content to remain within their caste until they died, though some did develop some ambition. Workers were conditioned to loathe even the concept of separation from their hive and the system of control. A low-ranking worker's normal life was one of endless toil and labor to satisfy the aristocracy, who were known to make spectacular demands. The warrior caste tended to be highly competitive and were eager to prove themselves. They were born with an abnormal level of intelligence, and one of their only hopes of escape from their rigid duty was entering voluntarily into gladiatorial combat. Should such aberrations survive, they were granted life, but exiled where they needed to find refuge elsewhere. Ultimately, their society existed to benefit those few members that resided in the upper caste. Members of the aristocratic classes were known to be ambitious, domineering, and manipulative. They constantly moved towards improving their standing and holdings, yet at the same time they worked to eliminate or ruin their rivals. Legions of such drones served the aristocracy and thus lived within the dictates of their rigid society. Generally, Geonosians were reluctant to leave their hives, which was one of the reasons they were rarely encountered offworld. Despite this, a few managed to purchase their way off their home planet. Some among their number included aristocrats and warriors. History Early history The species was native to the rocky planet of Geonosis located in the Outer Rim Territories. Eons ago, during a prehistoric age, this world suffered a great cataclysm which forever affected it: a comet crashing into their homeworld's largest moon. This created a debris field that constantly rained onto the surface and exterminated 99% of the native species across the globe. The few hardy species that survived in this new environment moved to reclaim their world across millions of years. Amongst these were insectoid forebears of the Geonosians who eventually became the most cunning and vicious to survive Geonosis's harsh environment. A combination of their greater intelligence and the efficient hive-based societal structure allowed them to dominate their homeworld. This led to the Geonosians being considered the planet's higher lifeform who were forced underground. In time, the inhabitants made contact with the wider galaxy in the form of scouts and traders. This, in turn, led to the establishment of commerce ventures in the Outer Rim with business groups. This introduced galactic-level technology to the Geonosians, which captivated their technical- and mechanical-minded intellects. Such an event saw the establishment of droid factories located deep underground, where they constructed machines based on their own form. This saw Baktoid Armor Workshop, which was affiliated with the Techno Union, create a distribution deal with the Geonosians. The arrangement allowed for Geonosian droids to be sold throughout the Rim. In time, Baktoid moved much of its droid production to Geonosis, circumventing any restrictive legislation from the Galactic Republic and later the Galactic Empire. Yuuzhan Vong War In 25 ABY, during the reign of Archduke Poggle the Lesser, Geonosis became a member of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, which used the planet's factories to build its secret droid army. One year later, in 26 ABY, Poggle scheduled a private meeting of the Confederacy leaders on Geonosis. It was expected that during this meeting the organizations that formed the backbone of the Separatist movement would put their resources at the disposal of Count Dooku, the Head of State of the Confederacy. Unbeknownst to the Confederacy, their plans of overtly helping the Yuuzhan Vong wage war against the New Republic were heard by Jedi Knight Owan Kenobi, who had followed Jango Fett, a bounty hunter employed by Dooku, to Geonosis. Kenobi managed to transmit his discoveries before being caught by the Confederates. After retransmitting the information to the New Republic, Padmé Amidala, the senator of Naboo, decided to rescue Kenobi, but ended up imprisoned alongside NRI officer Ian Lago. Eventually, Kenobi, Lago and Amidala were taken to the Geonosian execution arena, but managed to free themselves. The Confederacy, in turn, introduced battle droids to the arena, triggering the Battle of Geonosis, as Jedi reinforcements, led by Master Mace Windu, revealed themselves among the public and entered the arena to confront the droids. After the Confederacy's defeat at the Battle of Geonosis, the planet was occupied by the Empire. Post-Vong War As the Yuuzhan Vong War ended with the combined-forces against the intergalactic invaders victorious, Geonosis was allowed to remain under Imperial control. Geonosian scientists and slaves were forced by the New Galactic Empire to assist in the construction of the Composite Beam Superlaser. When the Geonosians were unable to work out how to refine the superlaser, the Empire brought in Galen Erso to finish the job. As a result of effectively being placed in internment camps for several years, Geonosian Gizor Dellso and several other Geonosians formed an underground resistance movement, but the organization was dissolved during the Second Galactic Civil War. Appearances Notes and references Category:Enslaved species Category:Geonosians Category:Insectoid sentient species Category:Outer Rim Territories species